


It’s where my demons hide

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Энди Робертсону не с кем пойти на свадьбу своих друзей, и он идёт на решительные меры.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Virgil van Dijk/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It’s where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts).



> Написано на [Сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)
> 
> Некоторые шутки весьма специфичны, оскорбление чувств верующих, переход от пиздахаханек к стеклу может быть неожиданным.

Энди не спалось – совесть не позволяла. Он лежал на узкой койке в съёмной квартире на двадцать четыре квадрата и пялился в пожелтевший от времени потолок. На полу рядом с кроватью стояла ополовиненная бутылка виски, нормального, шотландского, а не вонючего английского пойла, и от этого потолок слегка кружился.  
Энди было немного стыдно: завтра в шесть вечера он должен был идти на вокзал с рюкзаком и кофром, в котором уже неделю болтался парадный костюм (арендованный, конечно), чтобы добраться до Ливерпуля и успеть на свадьбу Джордана, мать его, Хендерсона.  
Вот только Энди подмахнул в приглашении «Плюс один» не глядя, а теперь, за день до дедлайна, пытался придумать достойную отмазку, чтобы объяснить, почему он приедет в одиночестве. Потому что с этими счастливыми почти-женатиками он не мог говорить иначе. Была у Джордана с Адамом эта дурацкая особенность – они хотели, чтобы все их друзья были так же счастливы, как и они сами. Ну, с собакой, песнями Эда Ширана по пути к алтарю и двумя светловолосыми детьми, мальчиком и девочкой.  
Энди тошнило от этого, и он, конечно же, соврал Джордану, что у него всё хорошо, что его бойфренд обязательно будет с ним на свадьбе, потому что нельзя пропустить такое событие, и – о, они точно будут счастливы до усрачки.  
«Как его зовут? О, извини, Джордан, ты пропадаешь, тебя не слышно, пшшшш…»  
Джим, которого Энди, подкалывая, называл умудрённым опытом старикашкой, однажды в сердцах сказал, что никто рядом ним дольше недели не выдержит, если душу дьяволу не продать.  
И, честно сказать, эта идея сейчас не казалась Энди настолько уж бредовой.  
– Ну, хуже уже точно не будет, – сказал он и сел на кровати.

Сдобренная виски решимость подталкивала его, и он нетвёрдым шагом перебрался за компьютер. Гугл сам автозаполнил его запрос «Как вызвать…», предложив на выбор полицию, сантехника и демона, и Энди, конечно же, выбрал последнего. По всему выходило, что для вызова демона не нужно было иметь никаких специальных приспособлений: свечи, нарисованная на полу пентаграмма, немного крови и книга с текстом призыва.  
Свечи у него были, Адам подарил на прошлое рождество, и от них оглушительно пахло корицей, карамелью и ещё какой-то праздничной фигнёй. Энди терпеть не мог рождество, поэтому свечи эти так и пылились на холодильнике, а сейчас, вот, пригодились.  
Пентаграмму он старательно перерисовал на доски мелком Crayola, прихваченным из какого-то ресторана, из детского уголка. Статья рекомендовала использовать известняк, привезённый из Иерусалима, но Энди старался не бывать южнее Брайтона, чтобы не получить солнечный ожог, так что пришлось обойтись без этого. Он надеялся, что демоны не различают цвета, и на небесно-голубой оттенок воска не обратят внимания.  
А вместо талмуда с выписанным пером текстом, он просто включил текст на смартфоне.  
Всего полчаса приготовлений – и всё было готово. Энди довольно оглядел дело рук своих и заржал. Если бы текст не был открыт на смартфоне, он бы снял это в сториз в инстаграме, чтобы развлечь подписчиков. Всех восьмерых, исключая Джеймса Милнера.  
Это было смешно, на самом деле – стоять посреди единственной комнаты в разных носках и с бутылкой виски и пытаться поджечь пять свечей с помощью последней спички и макаронины, и не обжечь пальцы при этом.  
– Ну, понеслась, – почему-то вслух сказал Энди, будто его, действительно, кто-то снимал в инстаграм, будто это какой-то очередной всратый челлендж из тик-тока. – Последняя попытка одного там Эндрю Хенри Робертсона обзавестись парой на свадьбу лучшего друга. Поехали.  
Он развернул текст на экране смартфона, ткнул кухонным ножом в палец, роняя каплю крови на доски, и тут же полил ранку вискарём, глотнув из бутылки, чтобы запить боль. Он вдумчиво, хоть и без выражения, зачитал слова на латыни с экрана телефона (спасибо людям на Википедии за транскрипцию) и замер, пытаясь сохранить на лице должный пафос и не заржать.  
А потом ойкнул и едва не выронил телефон, потому что криво нарисованные края пентаграммы засияли алым, и от них по стенам запрыгали тревожные отсветы, как от дискошара на школьных вечеринках, а потом – остро запахло спичками и карри, и Энди, отступив на шаг, осел на кровать.

– Входящее обращение номер двадцать шесть, старший демон Вергилий, слушаю вас.  
Энди посмотрел на высокого – очень высокого мужчину, появившегося посреди пентаграммы, и расхохотался так, что ударился затылком о стену.  
Вергилий (демон с дантевским именем повеселил Энди ещё больше) смотрел на него с укоризной. Он учуял запах алкоголя, поднял брови немного заинтересованно. Потом окинул Энди взглядом, будто просвечивал своими тёмными глазами, и интерес на его лице проступил ещё отчётливее. Энди и видел-то только его лицо – остальное тело было едва различимо за алыми лучами света, бившего из пентаграммы.  
– Молодой человек, лампочку-то выверните, – продолжая глупо хихикать, сказал Энди, и Вергилий посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом прищёлкнул пальцами, и вся эта демоническая херня пропала. Демон стоял в середине смазанных голубых линий на полу и немного брезгливо оглядывался.  
Стоило бы заорать, конечно, ущипнуть себя за руку и проснуться, потому что не бывает так.  
– Демоны не носят джинсы, – сказал Энди, вставая, и нашарил на полу бутылку с остатками виски. Отвести от Вергилия взгляд было решительно невозможно.  
Он был, ну, большим. Высокий, с широченными плечами, крупными ладонями, немного вытянутым лицом и объёмной кудрявой шевелюрой, стиснутой сейчас в круглый пучок на затылке. Белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами не скрывала – даже подчёркивала – мускулистые руки, а джинсы, те самые, что Энди упомянул, сидели просто идеально.  
– Ты ждал кого-то с рогами и хвостом? – спросил Вергилий, вновь приподняв бровь, и Энди заметил у него на щеке родинку. Хотя откуда у демонов родинки, чёрт возьми? – В таком маленьком пространстве? У нас материальный ущерб в контракте прописан, так что пришлось так.  
Он немного повёл плечами, будто привыкая к этому телу и его габаритам, и Энди даже сглотнул от того, как это было красиво.  
– К делу, – демон повёл рукой в воздухе, и в его пальцах тут же появился планшет с прикрепленными к нему обычной канцелярской прищепкой листами бумаги. Прищёлкнув пальцами, Вергилий так же невозмутимо материализовал ручку, обычную, за полфунта, какую можно купить в любом газетном киоске. – Эндрю Хенри Робертсон, девяносто четвёртого года рождения, проживает по адресу город Глазго, – он поднял глаза к потолку, повёл носом, будто вот так, по запаху мог определить геопозицию, и, бормоча что-то себе под нос, дописал адрес в бланке. – Так, грехи-грехи-грехи…  
Энди икнул – на смех у него уже сил не оставалось. Всё это было до ужаса абсурдно, и вполне походило на что-то, что мог организовать Джеймс, потому что его занудство было бы покорено вот этой вот демонической бюрократией.  
Бланки, джинсы, голос этот – совершенно гипнотический, низкий. Всё это было выше его сил, и Энди сел на кровать, вытащил из-под неё пепельницу, которую сдвинул во время рисования пентаграммы, и закурил, глядя на демона сквозь дым.  
– Так, лень, гнев, – Вергилий бросил на него взгляд, провёл ладонью перед собой, и струйки дыма, поплывшие уже по комнате, послушно обогнули его крупную фигуру. – Гордыни нет вообще, жаль, зато уныние… – он поставил ещё одну галочку в формуляре. – Гомосексуальность, да…  
– В смысле, это не грех! – вскинулся Энди, немного краснея.  
– У нас формуляры с семнадцатого века не меняли, так что извини, – демон молча поставил ещё пару галочек, и Энди даже было немного любопытно, что же они означали, а потом перелистнул страницу и спросил: – Причина вызова?  
Энди затянулся и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, просто чтобы не смотреть на то, как отсветы фар из-за плохо закрытого окна прыгают жёлтыми пятнами по смуглой коже Вергилия, и протянул:  
– Свадьба.  
– Расстроить или организовать? Учти, что организация – это более сложное обращение, и мне придётся подать заявку на другую линию…  
– Да нет же, мне не с кем пойти на свадьбу.  
– Приворот?  
– Я не знаю.  
Ручка выпала из рук демона, но тут же, не долетев до пола, порхнула обратно. Оглядевшись, он присел на краешек стола и посмотрел на Энди, как на больного.  
На него так часто Джим смотрел.  
– Так, ладно, – остановил его Вергилий и снова посмотрел в формуляр. – Давай начнём с тарифа. Одно желание – сто лет в Геенне Огненной, пять – пятьсот, начиная с десяти – скидка, то есть от 900 лет на каждый десяток. Безлимит – вечность.  
– Это до смерти или после? – растерянно спросил Энди, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Он чувствовал себя неловко, как в банке при оформлении кредита, или в ресторане, когда официант терпеливо рассказывал ему, из чего сделано блюдо, потому что у него аллергия на орехи, а напрягать персонал анафилактическим шоком не очень хочется.  
– После, конечно, но мы не гарантируем отсутствие смерти сразу по завершении контракта.  
– А если я попрошу бессмертие?  
– Данное желание не входит в безлимитный пакет, и в таком случае душа переходит во власть нашей организации сразу после выполнения условий договора, не дожидаясь износа физической оболочки, – скучным голосом ответил Вергилий и крутанул в пальцах ручку. – Так что?  
– Пять, – подумав всего мгновение, решился Энди. – Десять я не наскребу.  
– Да, никакой гордыни, я помню, – демон усмехнулся и поставил ещё пару галочек в бланке, а потом протянул его на широкой ладони. – Подпиши.  
– Кровью?  
– Ручкой. И ручку верни, она казённая.  
Энди потрогал ручку, просто красную с полустёртым логотипом на боку, ещё тёплую от рук Вергилия. На бланке перед ним было две строчки для подписи. В одной было размашистым почерком написано «Вирдж», другая была пустой.  
Энди был пьян и не очень верил в то, что происходит. К тому же, он был неверующим, и существование ада – Геенны Огненной – было для него чем-то ещё менее реальным, чем инопланетяне, привидения и справедливое правительство, поэтому он вздохнул, почесал нос и поставил свою подпись в свободной ячейке.

Бланк в его руках вспыхнул холодным пламенем и пропал вместе с казённой ручкой, а демон сцепил руки на колене, глянув на Энди исподлобья:  
– Ну, что попросишь, Эндрю?  
– Энди, – тот поморщился. – Меня полным именем только мама называет, и то, когда я где-то накосячу. Так что просто Энди.  
– Вирджил, – кивнул тот. – Так проще, полное имя в этом мире кажется немного старомодным уже, привлекает внимание. И ты не сказал, что ты попросишь?  
– Давай начнём с пиццы, – сказал Энди, вставая. – Я люблю с пепперони, а ты?  
Вирджил прикрыл глаза ладонью – странно, что у него была именно такая, абсолютно человеческая реакция на эту идиотскую ситуацию.  
– Ты, серьёзно, вызвал демона, чтобы заказать пиццу? – спросил он негромко, и Энди снова обратил внимание на то, какой у него красивый голос. Волнующий такой.  
Он упрямо выпятил подбородок и кивнул, и Вирджил, покачав головой, повёл ладонью в воздухе перед своим лицом, сложив пальцы в каком-то совершенно неповторимом жесте.  
Остро запахло горячим сыром, и прямо на столе рядом с бедром Вирджила появилось две коробки пиццы.  
– Я люблю гавайскую, – сказал он, открывая одну коробку, и Энди воззрился на него с суеверным ужасом:  
– Нет, ты точно демон! – воскликнул он. – Пицца с ананасами – это же происки дьявола.  
– Именно так, – Вирджил довольно кивнул и блаженно прикрыл глаза, откусывая пиццу. Подумал немного и прищёлкнул пальцами, отчего на столе появились две бутылки пива. – За счёт заведения.  
Он встал, тронул лоб Энди кончиками жирных от сыра пальцев, и тот моментально протрезвел, чувствуя, как улетучивается даже привкус солода от виски во рту.  
– Лучше не мешать пиво с более крепким, – наставительно сказал Вирджил и открыл вторую коробку с пиццей. – И закусывать.  
Энди взял бутылку пива, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки с мгновенно вспотевшими от одного прикосновения Вирджила ладонями, и потянулся за пиццей.  
На трезвую голову формулировать своё второе желание ему было сложно.

После того, как он, запинаясь, всё-таки, описал суть проблемы, Вирджил даже не улыбнулся. Он склонил голову набок, глядя на Энди немного удивлённо. Потом подумал, вытер пальцы о штаны, на которых не осталось ни пятнышка, и отставил бутылку пива в сторону. Она тут же полыхнула алым и снова стала полной.  
– Может, всё-таки, приворот? – спросил он, прикидывая что-то про себя. – Стандартный, по прейскуранту. Найдём тебе девушку… – он запнулся и тут же поправил сам себя, – молодого человека, подходящего по параметрам, и через сорок восемь часов – он весь твой до гроба или пока ты сам не решишь.  
– Поезд завтра в шесть, – подсказал Энди, внутренне порадовавшись такому сроку на «стандартный приворот». Не очень-то ему хотелось оказаться на свадьбе Джордана и Адама с неким незнакомым человеком, пусть и подходящим по параметрам.  
Вирджил, вон, хотя бы уже немного знакомым был.  
Тот посмотрел на запястье, на котором тут же на миг материализовались и вновь пропали часы, потом опустил глаза к полу, спрашивая у незримого собеседника:  
– Это проверка, да? В рамках перехода на новую должность? – он вздохнул, видимо, не дождавшись ответа, и снова повернулся к Энди. – Значит, я еду с тобой на свадьбу твоих друзей и исполняю роль твоего бойфренда на протяжении всей тусовки, вплоть до посадки в поезд обратно до Глазго?  
– Да, это всё на неделю примерно, – Энди подошёл ближе и забрал полную бутылку пива, заменив её на свою, пустую. Горлышко всё ещё хранило тепло – видимо, у демонов была другая терморегуляция, и Энди даже покраснел немного, чувствуя вкус губ Вирджила на стекле.  
– Ты в курсе, что я не могу находиться на церковной земле?  
– Они тоже, – Энди хихикнул. – Ну, то есть, священник будет, но сама церемония – в парке каком-то.  
Вирджил глянул на бутылку Энди рядом с собой, наполнив её снова одним взглядом, сделал долгий глоток и кивнул.  
– Засчитываю как второе желание, – сказал он, поднялся на ноги и в один плавный, змеиный какой-то, шаг оказался рядом с Энди.  
Он нависал, но его присутствие не давило, как цунами, а, скорее, обволакивало, как тяжёлое, но любимое одеяло зимой. Вирджил вынул початую бутылку из рук Энди, и она исчезла, повинуясь жесту его пальцев. Он положил ладонь на лоб Энди, заглянул ему в глаза и тихо сказал:  
– Спи.  
Последнее, что тот видел перед тем, как отрубиться – чёрные, затягивающие глаза.

Проснулся Энди от запаха тостов и кофе. Он лежал в своей кровати, где-то на фоне играл Эд Ширан, одеяло не мешалось, голова не болела после выпитого, и от того чудного сна у Энди на губах играла улыбка.  
– Доброе утро, Энди, – услышал он глубокий и чарующий голос Вирджила и подпрыгнул на кровати на добрых полметра.  
– Не приснилось, – пересохшими губами сказал он, оглядывая Вирджила.  
Тот стоял возле кровати, и казалось – ему было тесно в этой маленькой квартире. Солнце гладило его голые плечи, стекало по белоснежному фартуку, который контрастировал с его кожей, и Энди даже не смел перевести взгляд ниже, хотя и заметил с некоторой долей сожаления, что под фартуком у Вирджила были надеты те же джинсы, что и ночью.  
– Завтрак в постель, – он поставил поднос с едой на колени Энди, только кофе в кружке качнулся. – Материализованный, но питательный. Нет, я не умею готовить.  
Он будто прочитал мысли Энди, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, а потом, немного помедлив, наклонился и ткнулся губами ему в макушку. Выпрямился и посмотрел на ошарашенного Энди.  
– Люди же так делают? – уточнил он и Энди, у которого, кажется, впервые в жизни закончились все слова, только кивнул. – Тогда ешь.  
Он снова сел на стол, видимо, не доверяя стульям, и принялся загибать пальцы:  
– Билет рядом с тобой у меня есть, у человека, который должен был ехать на этом месте, сегодня прорвало трубу дома, и он никуда не поедет. Костюмы для церемонии в кофре, – он кивнул на дверь, где висел чёрный чехол, который никак не мог влезть в шкаф Энди и постоянно мешался на проходе. – Я заменил твой, он просто отвратительный и не сочетался с моим. И я подготовил подарок твоим друзьям от нас обоих. Билеты на матч Ливерпуля с Брайтоном в VIP-ложу, им понравится, я проверил. А у эмира Катара появились дела поважнее на эту дату.  
Энди закрыл глаза, усмехнулся и откусил половину тоста с маслом и джемом. Это всё стоило пятисот лет в Геенне Огненной, если честно.

Они даже не опоздали на поезд. Вирджил ещё на пороге отобрал у Энди рюкзак, накинул его себе на плечо и всю дорогу держал свою тяжёлую и горячую, даже сквозь джинсовку, ладонь у него на спине. Не то входил в роль, не то придерживал, чтобы не сбежал и не пришлось искать его, где ни попадя. В автобусе, посмотрев на запястье, на котором не было часов, он снова опустил глаза к полу, что-то пробормотал, видимо, проклятие, и, чуть сжав зубы, резко выдохнул. От этого он немного побледнел, и на посеревшем лбу выступили капельки пота, но автобус каким-то неведомым образом оказался в квартале от вокзала, чем изрядно разозлил пассажиров, которым нужно было выйти за три остановки до этого.  
– Ненавижу телепортацию крупных объектов, – признался Вирджил, опираясь на плечо Энди. Его немного пошатывало от усталости, и стоило им сесть на свои места в вагоне, как он откинулся на спинку кресла, передал свой билет Энди и отрубился.  
Энди робко положил ладонь на его руку, безвольно свисающую с подлокотника. Рука была прохладной, как бок ящерицы. Будто весь тот жар, который от него исходил раньше, всё то адское пекло было израсходовано на перемещение автобуса ближе к вокзалу. Так и не отпуская его захолодевшие пальцы, Энди показал оба билета кондуктору и, получив от него плед, укрыл Вирджила до самого горла.  
Сам он надел наушники и уставился за окно, за которым проносились луга с овцами, каналы с лодками и редкие станции. В плеере сам собой включился проклятый Эд Ширан, и Энди, чертыхнувшись, переключил плейлист на какой-то бессвязный джаз.  
Он пялился на быстро сменяющийся пейзаж и пытался осознать, что же с ним, на самом деле, произошло прошлой ночью. Это всё напоминало какой-то дурацкий сон или плохое телешоу: ну, что у него получилось вызвать демона, и этот демон в совершенно человеческом обличии, действительно, согласился притвориться его парнем ради свадьбы Адама и Джордана.  
Ладно, «согласился» – не совсем верное слово, но, кажется, расскажи Энди кому-нибудь, об этом, и скорую ему вызовут на втором же предложении, так что эту маленькую смысловую ошибку никто не заметит.  
Вирджил по левую руку от него завозился в своём кресле и уронил голову ему на плечо. Он был тяжёлым, но постепенно теплел, будто с отдыхом возвращались не только силы, но и жар.  
Энди тронул кончиками пальцев его горячий лоб и краем глаза заметил, как дёрнулись его губы, словно намекая на улыбку.

– Вау.  
Джордан растерянно проводил массивную фигуру Вирджила взглядом до дверей отеля и снова посмотрел на Энди.  
– Вау, – повторил он, высоко подняв брови. – Где ты его нашёл?  
Энди пожал плечами.  
– Я нарисовал пентаграмму и вызвал его из Геенны Огненной, – сказал он честно, но Джордан рассмеялся:  
– А говорят, в гриндере не найти любовь.  
Он хлопнул Энди по плечу и покачал головой ещё раз. Похоже, Вирджил его впечатлил – и Энди даже не мог спорить с этим. Он сел на скамейку у крыльца отеля и потянулся – плечи затекли от долгого сидения сначала в поезде, а потом – в такси, которое Вирджил призвал, даже не открывая приложение убера. Похоже, его представления о бойфрендах тоже не менялись с семнадцатого века, как и бланки их организации – по крайней мере, галантность его была откуда-то оттуда, из книг и романтических костюмированных сериалов, которые по би-би-си показывают.  
Он был предупредительным, бережным и немного неловким, будто демоны не умели флиртовать, хотя, казалось бы, похоть – это что-то из их специализации. Он обнимал Энди за плечи (тот был рослому демону до подмышки и ладно помещался у него под рукой, как под крылом), открывал перед ним двери, нёс его рюкзак. Он пожал ладонь Джордана крепкой рукой, а перед этим окинул взглядом, тёмным и цепким, и усмехнулся, будто знал про Джордана что-то секретное.  
А теперь, вот, ушёл разбираться с отелем. Энди изначально бронировал себе одноместный номер, но вспомнил об этом только в поезде, так что Вирджил, исполняя желание, вздохнул и пообещал устроить всё в лучшем виде.  
Энди не спорил и не спрашивал. В конце концов, это были условия контракта.  
Всё это было условием контракта: и завтрак в постель, и большая, горячая ладонь на загривке, и даже стакан с кофе, который Вирджил протянул Энди в такси, достав его непонятно откуда.  
Энди вздохнул, похлопал себя по карманам и вытащил пачку сигарет. Хотелось курить.  
Хотелось бросить вот это всё и попросить Вирджила отмотать время назад и отговориться от приезда на свадьбу каким-нибудь дурацким способом, и не ввязываться в эту авантюру вообще. И чёрт с ними, с пятью веками в адском пламени.  
– У тебя всё хорошо? – спросил Джордан, садясь рядом. Он повёл носом, втягивая дым. Сам он бросил ещё пять лет назад, начав встречаться с Адамом, но на Энди не ворчал. – Ты какой-то нервный.  
Энди оглянулся на дверь отеля, и Джордан встревоженно положил руку Энди на плечо:  
– У вас двоих что-то не так?  
Энди помотал головой и, чтобы просто отвязаться от Джордана, которого вот в этом вот его профессиональном режиме школьного психолога выносить было сложно, ответил:  
– Просто мне кажется, что мне это всё нужно больше, чем ему. Ну, я вытащил его на эту свадьбу, хотя он и не очень хотел ехать…  
– Тебе кажется, что этот шаг – это намёк на то, что ты хочешь более серьёзных отношений?  
– Господь с тобой, – отозвался Энди, рассмеявшись. – Никакой свадьбы, никаких детей, никаких серьёзных отношений. В моей квартире он просто не поместится.  
– Это да, – Джордан фыркнул, вспомнив клетушечку, в которой ютился Энди у себя в Глазго. – Там и ты-то помещаешься, только потому что ты коротышка тощий.  
– Это тактическое преимущество!  
Энди вздохнул, потушил сигарету о подошву кроссовка и метко отправил окурок в урну, а потом вздрогнул, когда горячая ладонь Вирджила легла ему на затылок. Весь запах табака в радиусе трёх метров улетучился, и Энди показалось, он даже услышал треск, с которым умирали молекулы никотина.  
– Идём, – сказал он, когда Энди обернулся. – Стоит отдохнуть с дороги. Завтра роспись в мэрии, потом – банкет, а послезавтра уже церемония со… священником, – чуть запнувшись на этом слове закончил Вирджил, глядя уже на Джордана, и тот кивнул. – Договорились. Было очень приятно познакомиться.  
В лифте отеля Вирджил отпустил руку Энди и усмехнулся:  
– В нём тоже очень мало гордыни. Как и в тебе. Это странно.  
– Зато гомосексуальность есть, – буркнул Энди, и Вирджил негромко рассмеялся:  
– Это уже давно не грех, ты сам сказал.  
– Да, бланки.  
Он посмотрел в зеркало на стене лифта. Они стояли рядом, очень близко, соприкасаясь плечами. Высокий, статный Вирджил со спокойным лицом и поблёскивающими в свете электрических ламп чёрными кудрями, и Энди – щуплый, рыжий, с красными пятнами на щеках и синяками под глазами.  
Как два несовпадающих куска паззла.  
Он закрыл глаза и не открывал их, пока лифт не дзынькнул, добравшись до этажа.

В банкетном зале Энди прятался за колонной, увитой пошлыми какими-то цветами, и очень хотел сбежать.  
Роспись в мэрии прошла быстро: Энди остался снаружи, с остальными гостями, и в здание с Адамом и Джорданом зашли только родители и свидетели – Джеймс со стороны Джордана, Эмили – со стороны Адама. Энди тогда смешался с толпой и примкнул к малознакомому бородатому испанцу, который что-то задумчиво вещал про образ моря в искусстве. Энди не понимал ни слова, но был рад просто слушать эту нудятину – она отвлекала от разглядывания Вирджила. Тот возвышался над толпой, как дредноут над мачтами джонок, и то и дело ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Он негромко отвечал на какие-то вопросы других гостей, поддерживал разговоры о погоде и футболе и вообще выглядел абсолютно нормальным человеком.  
Вот только Энди не мог забыть о его демонической сущности.  
В их номере оказалась огромная двуспальная кровать, и, пока Энди бледнел, краснел и пытался прикинуть, сможет ли он спать на полу, Вирджил быстро лёг под хрустящее от химчистки одеяло, предварительно прищёлкнув пальцами. От этого щелчка вся его одежда разом дематериализовалась.  
То есть – вообще вся.  
Спроси кто Энди сейчас, как выглядел Вирджил без одежды, он бы смог только виновато улыбнуться: вообще не запомнил нихуя, только то, что это было обалденно красиво. Тёмная кожа на предплечье поверх белых-белых простыней. Родинка на правой ягодице. Чёрные кудри, рассыпавшиеся по подушке, и такие же – жёсткие, кудрявые волосы под пупком. Взгляд из-под длинных ресниц.  
Энди тогда ретировался в душ, а потом ещё какое-то время сидел с телефоном в кресле, бездумно листая ленты социальных сетей, пока от Вирджила не перестало исходить это его удивительное тепло, и только после этого выбрался из джинсов и, завернувшись в запасное одеяло, уснул на самом краешке кровати.  
Вышедших из мэрии молодожёнов первым начал забрасывать рисом именно Вирджил. При этом никто не видел, откуда он этот самый рис достал – по мнению Энди, спёр из ближайшего китайского ресторанчика годовой запас, так его было много. Вытряхивая рис из волос, Адам и Джордан залезли в машину и поехали к банкетному залу, а остальные гости расселись по сидениям двухэтажного экскурсионного автобуса и направились следом за ними. В автобусе Вирджил обнимал Энди за плечи и легко поддерживал с тем самым рыжим испанцем разговор о местной архитектуре, а Энди тихо злился.  
Тихо – потому что не был уверен, что демон не почувствует его эмоции.  
И вот теперь он стоял за колонной, грея в ладони бокал с пивом, и смотрел в зал сквозь листья папоротника. На подсвеченном неоновыми лампами полу под сопливую музыку проклятого Эда Ширана молодожёны вышли на паркет. Они смотрели друг на друга, не отводя глаз, и Джордан держал Адама за талию так нежно, будто истосковавшийся по трофеям капитан футбольной команды – долгожданный кубок. Вся его поза, его взгляд, его едва заметная по морщинкам в уголках глаз улыбка – всё это говорило Адаму и всем вокруг только одно: не отпущу, теперь точно никуда не отпущу.  
Энди вздохнул и сделал большой глоток пива.  
Вся эта авантюра бесила его всё больше. Джим был прав – рядом с ним никто не мог продержаться больше недели. Безработный фрилансер с пустыми карманами, питающийся шаурмой из киоска на углу квартала и не способный разобраться с подтекающим бачком в туалете. Человек с самым дурацким чувством юмора и лёгкой склонностью к алкоголизму.  
Вот и у Вирджила с ним была только одна неделя, пока не закончится свадьба и все запланированные на неё мероприятия, и через неделю контракт закончится, и демон выпросит у него три оставшихся желания, а потом пропадёт.  
Энди уже их придумал: починить бачок в туалете, вытребовать пожизненную десятипроцентную скидку в донере и, так уж и быть, ещё одну пиццу, можно уже с ананасами.  
– Идём, – Вирджил появился бесшумно. Как он, с его-то габаритами, вот так незаметно двигался, оставалось для Энди загадкой. Не иначе, дьявольские силы помогали. Он вынул из рук Энди бокал, и тот пропал из его ладони, материализовавшись на дальнем столике в тени, чтобы никто не заметил, и Энди вздохнул.  
– Демоны же должны побуждать всё плохое в человеке: чревоугодие, там, лень…  
– …Похоть, – подхватил Вирджил, взял Энди за руку и потащил за собой. – Гнев, алчность и гомосексуальность.  
– Обновите уже инструкции, – проворчал Энди, а потом заткнулся, потому что Вирджил положил руку ему на талию и, наклонившись низко-низко, сказал своим глубоким голосом:  
– Не выбивайся из коллектива.  
И правда – на втором куплете песни на танцпол вышли и другие пары: тот испанец тянул спину в объятиях человека, который походил на картофелину в костюме, Джим гладил по волосам свою жену и, улыбаясь, что-то говорил ей на ухо, Эмили решительно, хоть и немного неритмично, вальсировала с Ребеккой, а возле самой колонки танцевали родители Адама.  
Вирджил окинул танцпол взглядом, цепким и тёмным, и усмехнулся, выпрямляясь.  
– Похоть, ещё немного похоти, – начал он перечислять, переводя взгляд с одного гостя на другого. – Зависть, лень… О, а это интересно.  
Энди вывернул шею, прослеживая взгляд Вирджила. Он смотрел на Джеймса Милнера, и тот, подняв голову, коротко кивнул, а у Энди пальцы закололо от жара, пробивающегося сквозь костюм Вирджила.  
Демон кивнул в ответ и тут же отвёл глаза, отступая вместе с Энди в тень колонны.  
– Что это было?  
– Конкуренты, – Вирджил усмехнулся и, поведя плечами, снял пиджак, оставив его на спинке стула. – Ты хочешь курить, я чувствую. Нет, я не читаю твои мысли, просто у тебя показатели уныния выше среднего, а это значит, что ты хочешь курить, я запомнил.  
Они вышли на крыльцо ресторана. Было пусто, только один из официантов говорил по телефону, отойдя почти к самой парковке. Энди сел прямо на ступеньки и вытащил из кармана сигареты. Пиджак у него был мятым, галстук сбился на сторону, и он не поправлял его – он не любил галстуки. Он вообще много чего не любил.  
Себя, вот, например. А сейчас – особенно.  
Затянувшись, он выдохнул дым, глядя уже привычно, как он обтекает Вирджила, не касаясь его кожи, и закрыл глаза ладонью. В затылке тупым комком скрутилась боль, а под языком было горько от того, насколько он не вписывается. Не попадает в эту вот счастливую вечеринку под саундтрек из ранних альбомов Эда Ширана и смеха.  
– Уныние, – походя отметил Вирджил и сел рядом, положив ладонь Энди между лопаток. От его пальцев по спине потекло тепло, прогревая, будто на пляже, только без красных солнечных ожогов после. – Зависть. Гнев.  
– Уйди, пожалуйста, – попросил Энди жалобно. Спорить ему не хотелось. Выслушивать терапевтические советы от демона из ада – тем более. Это настолько не вписывалось в его картину мира, что он отчётливо слышал треск шаблонов.  
Вирджил хмыкнул, но ладонь не убрал:  
– Это твоё третье желание? – спросил он, чуть наклонившись, и заглянул Энди в глаза, и тот прикусил язык, помотав головой. Вирджил свободной рукой смахнул прядку волос, упавшую на лоб Энди, и, подняв голову, посмотрел в небо: – Тогда не уйду.

По мнению Энди, на свадьбах обычно нервничали максимум молодожёны и их родители. Но на свадьбе Джордана и Адама всё пошло не по тому пути.  
Переживали вообще все.  
Испанец (Энди узнал, что его зовут Хабьер Алонсо Олано, можно просто Хаби) боялся, что может пойти дождь. Его муж, похожий на картошку Стивен, нервничал из-за того, что он пропускал первый футбольный матч сына. Энди потряхивало от того, что Вирджил то и дело брал его руку в свою, очень горячую, и легонько гладил подушечками пальцев ладонь, думая, видимо, что именно так делают люди со своими бойфрендами.  
И только Джеймс Милнер нашёл нормальный повод для переживаний.  
– Где, чёрт его дери, этот священник? – спросил он, подходя к Энди со спины, и тот едва не подпрыгнул.  
– Чёрт не будет драть священника, – негромко заметил Вирджил, стараясь не смотреть Милнеру в глаза. – Это не его зона ответственности.  
Джим смерил Вирджила взглядом от макушки до носков начищенных туфель и спросил у Энди:  
– Твой?  
– Мой, – покаянно кивнул Энди. – Это Вирджил, он де…  
– Дейк, – перебил его Вирджил. – Вообще, правильно произносить ван Дайк, это голландская фамилия, – руку Милнеру он не протянул. – Так что там со священником?  
– Опаздывает, – Джим посмотрел на экран телефона и тут же педантично убрал его в карман неудачно сидевшего на нём костюма. – Застрял в пробке, будет через час, а церемония начнётся вот-вот. Поэтому чёрт его дери, всё-таки.  
Джим потоптался по траве ещё немного и ушёл к беседке. Обязанности шафера и природная склонность к занудству не могли заставить его усидеть на месте. Всё должно быть идеально, не будь он Джеймсом Филлипом Милнером.  
Энди проводил его взглядом. Джим, чуть поднявшись на носочки от переизбытка переживаний, что-то рассказывал родителям Джордана, и те бледнели с каждым сказанным словом.  
Церемония грозилась пойти прахом из-за пробок, ремонта моста и необязательности священника. К тому же, через час точно должен был пойти дождь – в этом Энди доверял Хаби и его многочисленным травмам.  
– Вирджил, – позвал Энди, и демон тяжело вздохнул, как будто догадывался, что его ждёт.  
– Я не буду спасать священника, – раздельно проговорил он. – Это противоречит моему кодексу.  
– Ну, Вирджил!  
– Хочешь, я тебе лучше сатаниста найду? Даже с лицензией на проведение свадеб, – он вытащил из кармана телефон, какой-то навороченный, покруче последнего айфона, повёл над ним ладонью. На экране открылось приложение с красными точками геолокации. – Вот, их тут шесть в радиусе десяти километров.  
– У тебя есть приложение для отслеживания сатанистов? – Энди надеялся, что в его голосе, всё-таки, сарказма больше, чем изумления. – Так, подожди, – он положил свою руку поверх телефона Вирджила, закрывая экран. – У меня ещё три желания есть.  
Вирджил вздохнул ещё раз, передал телефон в руки Энди и решительным шагом пошёл к Милнеру. Экран был не заблокирован, и Энди, внутренне обмирая, смахнул все приложения, чтобы посмотреть на рабочий стол. Телефон был, действительно, совершенно обычным, даже с логотипом надкусанного яблока на задней стенке, и Энди хихикнул – очевидно, концепция яблока познания была близка не только Стиву Джобсу.  
Видимо, он нажал что-то не то, потому что на экране появились последние поисковые запросы.  
«как помочь человеку в депрессии»  
«как быть хорошим бойфрендом»  
«что надеть на свадьбу гомосексуалов»  
«самые романтичные места Ливерпуля»  
«как проявить заботу о бойфренде в двадцать первом веке»  
«шаурма рецепт»  
«свадебные традиции англия»  
«правила гомосексуального секса не баззфид»  
«лига чемпионов финал счёт»  
Ближе к концу списка Энди уже даже смеяться не мог, потому что демон, следящий за Лигой Чемпионов – это оказалось просто выше его сил, но пролистать дальше он не успел: телефон исчез из его рук, обдав напоследок пальцы жаром, и тут же рядом появился Вирджил.  
– Жаль, любопытство – не грех.  
– И даже не порок, – отозвался Энди. – Так что со священником?  
– Преподобный Каррагер не отвечает, я не могу его локализовать и телепортировать, так что… – он повёл рукой в воздухе и потянул Энди за собой под тень деревьев. – Мы с Милнером договорились на одного из наших. Что угодно, чтобы спасти эту свадьбу.  
– И он тебя благословил на это?  
– Не ругайся при мне, будь добр, – Вирджил прислонился спиной к стволу огромного клёна, развёл свои широкие ладони и, резко выдохнув, соединил их, не дождавшись, правда, хлопка.  
Снова запахло спичками, мокрым асфальтом, грозой и какими-то специями, вроде корицы и карри, и рядом с Вирджилом появился невысокий и очень носатый мужчина в футболке, трусах и тапочках.  
– Энди, это – Невилл, Гэри – это Эндрю, он тебе всё расскажет, – Вирджил, посерев лицом, тихонько сполз на землю, пачкая пиджак о кору. Он показал Невиллу ладонь, на которой тут же загорелась алым печать, похожая на хищную птицу, и выдавил: – Спецзадание.  
– Хуецзадание, – отозвался Невилл ехидно, огляделся, повёл носом и возмущённо воззрился на Вирджила: – Я что, в Ливерпуле?  
Когда Гэри Невиллу всё-таки нашли штаны и соорудили из чёрного крепа подобие мантии, Энди ретировался из этого балагана. Он вернулся под дерево, прихватив с собой стакан с кофе, и протянул его Вирджилу.  
– Что там происходит? – спросил Вирджил после первого глотка. Видимо, у него звенело в ушах от усталости, и он не мог сам услышать шум от беседки. Энди пожал плечами и сел на корточки рядом.  
– Этот твой Невилл говорит всем, как ненавидит Ливерпуль, Джим пытается изолировать родителей Адама от этого паноптикума, а молодым на всё плевать, они самозабвенно целуются под яблоней.  
– Это груша, – не глядя, поправил его Вирджил, и выпрямился. – А это что за шум?  
– Мотоцикл, – растерянно отозвался Энди и протянул ему руку, на которую Вирджил посмотрел с сомнением, но потом ухватился и поднялся на ноги. – С него слез чувак в рясе.  
– Преподобный Каррагер, – всё ещё не поворачивая головы, сказал Вирджил. Его рука была холодной, как хвост змеи, целый день пролежавшей на камне в тени. – Всё-таки, добрался.  
– Будешь телепортировать Невилла обратно?  
– Поездом доберётся, – он, наконец, покосился на беседку и хмыкнул. – Или у преподобного останется.  
И действительно, Каррагер при виде Невилла высоко поднял брови, что-то очень эмоционально воскликнул на скаузе, а потом сграбастал его в крепкие объятия, а Энди только поднял глаза к желтеющим листьям клёна:  
– Это самая гейская свадьба, на которой я был.  
– Как будто ты был на большом количестве свадеб, – Вирджил пихнул его локтем и усмехнулся. – Пойдём, сейчас опять заиграет Эд Ширан.  
– А тебе можно слушать священника? – вдруг заволновался Энди, и Вирджил молча достал из кармана наушники.  
– Ткни меня локтем, когда надо будет встать, – сказал он.  
Он так и просидел всю церемонию в наушниках, пока Энди пялился на соединение рук Адама и Джордана над алой ковровой дорожкой, на тонкие полоски колец на их пальцах, на упоительное счастье, которое проступало даже сквозь усталость.  
Уныние пропало, осталась только зависть.  
Это Энди мог сказать и без подсказки своего личного демона.

Неделя пролетела, как взмах крыла чайки над эстуарием реки Мерси. За эту неделю Энди успел побывать в Альберт-доке, морском музее и доме, где жил Леннон, а ещё – на Энфилде. Кто включил стадион в список самых романтичных мест Ливерпуля, Энди не знал, но на экскурсию сходил с удовольствием. Вирджил, действительно, подошёл к делу предельно серьёзно: он держал Энди за руку, то и дело клал горячую ладонь ему на загривок, взъерошивая отросшие на затылке волосы, рассказывал какие-то задорные истории с работы, демонстративно платил за него в ресторанах и киоске с шаурмой и каждый вечер в отеле повторял свой трюк с исчезающей одеждой.  
Энди даже немного привык. Привык к тому, что Вирджил – охуенный, а не к тому, что он рядом. Каждую ночь он лежал рядом с Вирджилом, чувствуя исходящее от него тепло, и внутренне обмирал. От того, что он был вот так близко, меньше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Энди просто вело. Ужасно хотелось сделать что-нибудь дурацкое: попросить рассказать сказку, воскресить Джона Леннона на полчасика или просто приподняться на локтях и уткнуться носом в его волосы – они, наверное, тоже пахли корицей и карри.  
Дьявольски привлекательный запах, конечно.  
Это было какое-то безумие – даже для Энди, который вообще привык находить себе совершенно недоступные объекты влечения. Но демон из ада – это было слишком даже для него.  
– Куда они поедут в свадебное путешествие? – Вирджил положил ладонь на его пальцы, отвлекая от мыслей, и Энди уже даже не дёрнулся от этого прикосновения, только мурашками покрылся до самых локтей.  
– Брайтон. Море, солнце, песок… – он хмыкнул, глянув на Вирджила искоса, и закончил: – Похоть и гомосексуальность.  
– Если тебе будет интересно, я голосовал за исключение похоти из списка грехов, когда у нас проводился опрос, – Вирджил говорил серьёзно, хотя Энди и не мог представить себе никого другого, кто мог бы так рассуждать о корпоративной этике подземного мира. – Вообще, тем, кто принимает решения, было бы неплохо немного поработать в полях. Вот так, – он обвёл своей широкой рукой вид, открывавшийся из-под зонтика кафе: набережная, гладь воды, шинкующие норд-вест ветряки в разливе и плывущий над всем этим колокольный звон из собора. Басовитый, гулкий, почти стеклянный. – Посмотреть на людей, поговорить с ними. Это эффективнее, чем строить планы и придумывать метрики из головы.  
– Ой, как будто вам нравится выполнять чужие желания, – Энди поёжился: красота момента его немного завораживала. Было здорово – вот так сидеть за столиком, ловить иногда упархивающие от ветра салфетки, пить чай с молоком и изредка соприкасаться коленками с Вирджилом. – Особенно, такие дурацкие.  
– Да ладно, пицца была хороша, – Вирджил усмехнулся, отвёл взгляд. – Да и остальные два неплохие. Всё лучше миллиона долларов, убийств, дозы героина и славы. Душевнее, что ли.  
Они помолчали ещё немного – с Вирджилом вообще было хорошо молчать. И хотя Энди и млел от звучания его голоса, низкого, богатого интонациями, глубокого – молчание было таким же приятным. Можно было представить, что они давно вместе, что это их шестая годовщина, и дома ждут собака, хорошее кино и чёртов Эд Ширан по радио. Что ночью можно ткнуться носом между смуглых лопаток и уснуть – крепко и с хорошими снами.  
– Ты придумал остальные желания? – вдруг спросил Вирджил, по-прежнему не глядя Энди в глаза.  
– Не терпится от меня избавиться?  
– Нет, просто любопытно, что нового ты придумаешь, – Вирджил придвинулся ближе вместе со стулом и, протянув руку, стёр крошки печенья с щеки Энди. – С тобой никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.  
– Придумал, – вдохнув запах чая и корицы от его пальцев, сказал Энди. Бачок унитаза и скидка на шаурму были забыты моментально. Ему показалось, что голос Вирджила немного изменился, когда тот спросил:  
– И чего ты хочешь?  
– Тебя.

Вирджил положил ладонь Энди на затылок, будто только и ждал этих его слов, а потом наклонился и поцеловал.  
Энди закрыл глаза, отдаваясь прикосновению горячих губ полностью. На вкус Вирджил был – как кофе с корицей: терпкий, упоительный, головокружительный. У Энди натурально земля ушла из-под ног, и в пальцах закололо, а потом вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна жара, и он понял, что больше не в кафе на набережной.  
Вирджил перенёс их в номер отеля, даже не отвлекаясь от поцелуя.  
– Мы не заплатили за ужин, – негромко заметил Энди, снова закрывая глаза, и Вирджил, совсем рядом, над ухом, негромко прорычал ругательство на голландском, а потом прищёлкнул пальцами.  
– С чаевыми, – хрипло сказал он и язвительно добавил: – Что-нибудь ещё?  
Энди кивнул:  
– Поцелуй меня ещё раз.  
Он не открывал глаза – но всё равно был уверен, что Вирджил улыбается.  
То, как Вирджил придерживал его за затылок, зарываясь в волосы пальцами, то, как он чуть заметно ёрзал на кровати, как он легко удерживал Энди у себя на коленях – всё это было чертовски возбуждающим. И ещё – от поцелуя он словно стал ещё немного горячее.  
Его широкая ладонь с силой прошлась вдоль позвоночника, и Энди показалось, что его футболка растворяется от этого прикосновения. По плечам рассыпались мурашки, и Вирджил тут же обнял его, прижимая к себе. Согревая своим теплом.  
А потом Энди стало вообще ни до чего, потому что Вирджил, легко придерживая его за поясницу, разложил его на белых-белых простынях и прищёлкнул пальцами, дематериализуя их одежду.  
Вообще всю.  
Ещё и улыбался при этом, паршивец.  
Энди зажмурился, сглотнул и опустил глаза, наконец-то, оглядывая Вирджила целиком.  
Он был именно таким, как Энди себе представлял – и даже ещё немного красивее: ладное, мускулистое тело, кубики пресса, сильные ноги с отчётливо видными мышцами, большой, но соразмерный телу, член с карамельного цвета головкой. И россыпью корицы – родинки по плечам и бёдрам, тёмные на тёмной коже. Как тени на бронзе.  
Энди на его фоне казался белым, как сливки, хотя его кожа медленно краснела под прикосновениями горячих ладоней, расцветая розовыми пятнами.  
– Ты красивый, – сказал Вирджил, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Энди даже ушам своим не поверил, но возмутиться не успел, потому что Вирджил положил одну ладонь ему на член, даже не двигая пальцами, и Энди от одного этого горячего прикосновения захотелось заскулить.  
А потом – оттолкнуться лопатками от простыней и насухую, до боли, надеться на вызывающе твёрдый член Вирджила, просто чтобы почувствовать его внутри себя.  
– Не стоит, – тихо сказал Вирджил, будто слышал его мысли, а потом чуть сжал ладонь и достал из воздуха тюбик со смазкой. – И больно не будет.  
Его голос казался музыкой, и Энди даже не особенно вслушивался в слова, чувствуя, как от одного этого звучания у него горло сжимается.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. В принципе.  
– Тебя уволят за это, – Энди весь выгнулся, когда скользкий от смазки палец замер между его ягодиц, не проникая и не двигаясь – просто обозначая присутствие.  
– И чёрт с ними.  
Он сказал что-то ещё – но у Энди даже уши заложило от яркости ощущений, когда палец Вирджила всё-таки двинулся, проскальзывая в кольцо мышц, растягивая, массируя в том же завораживающем ритме, в котором его широкая и горячая ладонь скользила по члену Энди. Медленно, чертовски медленно.  
Энди только дёрнулся, надеваясь на его палец, и развёл колени шире, приглашающе. От одного этого движения – он видел – у Вирджила даже зрачки расширились. Он облизнул губы, нетерпеливо переступая коленями по матрасу, и Энди даже на миг показалось – что это всё настоящее, что это не просто условия контракта и выполнение желания.  
Что Вирджил, действительно, на самом деле, его хочет.  
Что, возможно, это по любви.  
– Чёрт возьми… – выдохнул он, и Вирджил хрипло усмехнулся над ним:  
– И возьму.  
А потом он подложил горячую ладонь Энди под поясницу, чуть приподнимая его над кроватью, а второй рукой щедро размазал смазку по своему члену. Энди глаз не мог отвести от глянцево блестящей от глицерина тёмной кожи и мысленно сделал себе заметку потом отсосать Вирджилу, чтобы проверить, будет ли его член на вкус – как солёная карамель.  
Но эта мысль улетучилась у него из головы, когда Вирджил, подавшись вперёд одним слитным, змеиным движением вошёл в него, и Энди выгнулся от захлестнувшего его жара. Вирджил был прав – больно не было: только удивительное чувство заполненности и горячая ладонь на пояснице, и хриплое дыхание у самого уха, и острый запах карри и спичек, и просто одурительный вкус губ на кончике языка.  
– Да какого хуя, – выдохнул Энди и сам двинулся, задавая ритм. Быстрый, как он любил, рваный, и Вирджил над ним только застонал, подхватывая его под колени.  
Ноги сводило, и Энди уже даже не сдерживался, выстанывая имя Вирджила на каждом движении внутри себя. В предоргазменном дурмане он и смог-то только выпростать безвольную руку вперёд и, путаясь в пальцах, стащить с хвостика Вирджила резинку, зарываясь ладонью в густую гриву чёрных кудрей. Полной пригоршней собрав их, он чуть оттянул голову Вирджила назад и губами прижался к его горлу, прикусывая солёную от пота кожу, а потом просто захлебнулся криком, за которым едва услышал глухое рычание над собой.  
Его толчки стали реже, путаннее, но Энди хватило – оргазм прошиб его жаром, скрутил в пружину – и тут же отпустил, оставив только сытую опустошённость.  
Он почувствовал, как Вирджил вышел из него и провёл ладонью над его телом, не касаясь. С грязными и неаккуратными пятнами он расправился так же легко, как и с запахом табака, и тут же рухнул на подушку рядом с Энди, накрывая его своей тяжёлой и горячей рукой, как крылом.  
У него не осталось ни одной мысли – только ощущения: усталость, нежность, надежда на то, что ему не показалось раньше, что Вирджил не просто выполнял его желание. Он ведь, даже не спорил, хотя предыдущие желания выполнял без особой радости и только после саркастических комментариев, а тут…  
Вирджил вздохнул и ближе притянул к себе Энди, утыкаясь губами ему в затылок. После оргазма его кожа стала немного холоднее – как после телепортации, и Энди, поёрзав, смог натянуть на них обоих одеяло, а потом прижался спиной к ещё влажному от пота боку Вирджила, и закрыл глаза.

Поезд всё ещё стоял на платформе, и Энди, прижавшись горячим лбом к стеклу, смотрел, как Джордан и Адам машут ему, улыбаясь. Счастливые такие: у Джордана улыбка до ушей, и даже глаза, холодные, серые, как небо над Ливерпулем, кажутся немного теплее, а Адам – просто тихо светится.  
Энди постучал пальцами по стеклу, привлекая внимание, и показал жест, будто фотографирует их, а потом – будто пишет сообщение в телефоне. Мол, присылайте фоточки.  
Джордан закивал, а Адам – засмеялся, запрокинув голову, будто точно представил, какие именно фотографии пришлёт из свадебного путешествия его, теперь уже, муж. Смазанные, не всегда приличные – фотографировал Джордан, действительно, хреново. У Адама с этим получше было.  
Энди вздохнул и помахал им рукой. Честно, он почувствовал облегчение, когда поезд плавно отошёл от платформы, набирая ход. Он покосился на сидящего рядом Вирджила – тот сосредоточенно читал газету, скользя глазами по строчкам, и иногда усмехался, видимо, разгадывая за мировыми новостями задачи коллег с работы. Энди снова вздохнул и надел наушники.  
Он чувствовал себя до странного опустошённым – вроде бы, неделя прошла отлично, со свадьбой, долгими прогулками, шутками на двоих, отличным сексом вчера – но Энди всё равно было тоскливо.  
Наверное, потому что он понимал, что жизнь изменилась и больше не будет прежней. И дело было не только в том, что Джордан теперь не будет отвечать на его всратые шуточки двадцать четыре на семь и что у них с Адамом теперь будет окончательно и бесповоротно свой собственный мир, как у автономной боевой единицы. Дело было в Вирджиле.  
С каждым километром железнодорожного полотна Энди понимал, что этот крошечный осколок спокойствия и безумной какой-то любви разлетится совсем скоро, и останется снова только каморка с подтекающим бачком унитаза, унылая работа, а потом – пятьсот лет в Геенне Огненной.  
Зато будет, что вспомнить. Он ухмыльнулся, представив себя в старости: полубезумный тощий старикашка, у которого на морщинистом лице веснушки мешаются с пигментными пятнами, потрясает в воздухе клюкой и рассказывает сиделке в доме престарелых о том, как в юности вызвал демона, чтобы заказать пиццу и потрахаться.  
Они, кстати, не говорили о сексе. Утром Вирджил проснулся первым, собрал рюкзак (вручную, Энди видел конец сего действия) и даже успел сходить за кофе в ресторанчик на углу улицы. А потом поговорить они просто не успели – Джордан приехал забрать их на вокзал. Он почему-то очень хотел сделать это сам, и Адам с Энди просто согласились с этой его упёртостью. Вирджил же вообще никак это не прокомментировал – только втиснулся на заднее сидение маленькой машины и молча уткнулся в телефон. Он молчал всю дорогу, открыв рот лишь раз, чтобы ответить на благодарность Адама за подарок на свадьбу.  
Он не говорил ни слова и на вокзале, и сейчас, в поезде, и Энди тоже не начинал разговор первым. Он, собственно, и не знал, с чего начать, потому что каждая его реплика могла с равной степенью вероятности скатиться и в самоуничижение, и в щенячий скулёж: «Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи, не уходи, лучше вечность в этой вашей Геенне Огненной, только не уходи».  
За окном пробегали деревья, холмы и вереск в сыром и стылом тумане, и в полупрозрачном отражении в стекле Энди видел, как Вирджил то и дело поглядывал на него из-за газеты.  
Показалось даже, что он прокручивает в голове ту же самую мысль.  
В Уигане на пересадке Энди вышел со станции, чтобы покурить. Накрапывало, и небо было грязно-серым, что совпадало с настроением. Он подставил лицо мелким каплям, зажмурился и затянулся. Присутствие Вирджила он угадал только по теплу рядом с собой.  
– Ты чего вылез? Не любишь же табак, – не открывая глаз, спросил Энди и услышал, как Вирджил сдержанно выдохнул, будто этот вопрос сбил его с мысли.  
– Я… – начал он, запнулся и тут же проговорил совсем быстро: – Я придумал тебе желание.  
Энди чуть сигаретой не подавился. Он открыл глаза и, повернувшись на пятках, вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть Вирджилу в глаза. Тот не отвёл взгляд, но Энди заметил, как немного покраснели его скулы, будто он нервничал, хотя, конечно, переживающий демон – это что-то совсем запредельное. Вирджил облизнул губы, собрался с мыслями и негромко сказал:  
– Ты попросишь меня уйти.  
От этих слов у Энди земля под ногами качнулась, но Вирджил подхватил его, удерживая за локоть, наклонился ниже и почти в самое ухо зашептал:  
– Когда-нибудь, когда захочешь. Когда ты сам решишь. Надеюсь, что нескоро. Возможно, никогда. Я устроюсь на работу и даже смогу начать стареть, чтобы никто не догадался. Мы заведём собаку. Сходим на концерт Эда Ширана. Поедем в отпуск в Брайтон. Будем дарить Адаму и Джордану дурацкие свитера на новый год. Я починю тебе бачок унитаза. Кровать нормальную купим, ну…  
Он говорил и говорил, и Энди чувствовал, что тепло по телу разливается не от ладони Вирджила – а от сердца.  
– А как же пицца? – глупо усмехнувшись, спросил он, и Вирджил улыбнулся в ответ – Энди почувствовал движение его губ кожей:  
– По телефону закажешь.  
Он положил руку Энди на плечо и, прищурившись, посмотрел на небо. От одного его взгляда тучи медленно поползли в разные стороны, открывая взгляду солнце.


End file.
